


Something wicked comes

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Series: Something wicked [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Danny Mahealani & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Derek Comes Back, Derek Feels, Homeless Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Mind Control, Newt is a Dork, Pack Dynamics, Pre-The Maze Runner, Stiles Stilinski is Missing, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Stiles-centric, WICKED | WCKD Is Good, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	1. Something

It’s been three years since Stiles went missing, gone, from his father’s mind. Lydia tried to make everyone remember him. When Jackson and Danny came back from London, they asked where Stiles was. No one knew who he was. Danny was the one who found out it was a witch’s spell that had gone wrong, that happened to cast a spell on the pack that made them forget Stiles for three years too long.

Thomas didn’t think much of anything. He was tired, he hurt, he just wanted to sleep with his boyfriend, Newt. It was another day of running from Wicked, from the evil government. They’d gotten out, living on the streets. He still has nightmares about the horrors they all did, but they will be free from it.  
He never thought much about his life. He never understood where his family are. Are they looking for him? He was lost, he was alone, he was scared. He was tired and he was cold.  
“You okay?” Asked Newt.   
“Just thinking.” Thomas replies quietly.  
“You think too much!” Smiled Newt, kissing Thomas.  
He smiles and then kisses back.  
“You know it’s not my fault!” Thomas chuckles.  
“I know, but I still… I get it.” Said Newt. “But you got us out. We’re okay, even if we living on the streets, it’s better than anything that wicked has to offer us.”  
“Winter is coming.” said Thomas. “We still don’t have a lot.”  
“We’re alive! We’re okay Tommy. I love you, you big worry wort.”  
“Love you too, Newt.”  
“Just sleep. Rest. We’ll figure everything out tomorrow. Right now, we’re okay.” Smiled Newt.  
As he watched Thomas close his eyes, snuggling into his side, Newt hoped everything was going to be fine, they had to be. They may not be in the maze or the scorch, but Wicked is still out there, still watching. Somewhere, Newt hears a wolf howling, not a dog.

‘Weird,’ He thought, ‘it sounds sad, like it lost something or someone.’

Newt wasn’t sure if New York City had wolves they might have.

 

Derek was dying every day that Stiles was gone, missing, nowhere to be found. His soul, his mate, his best friend. They’d had a life together, now he was gone. Derek left Hale house, everything that reminded him of his family, his dead family, his pack, his Stiles.  
Something Wicked is coming. Something evil is coming. The pack felt it, John and Chris felt it, Peter felt it. Everyone felt the air changing. 

Dean looked up to the night sky, feeling only true evil, madness, of something Wicked coming. Castiel felt it too. Sam, Mary, they all did, even Crowley.  
Whatever true evil was coming it was Wicked. The government was on the hunt to destroy the kids from the maze. Just kids. It was madness to hunt these kids down.


	2. What is wrong?

Newt was worried. He was glad Thomas was sleeping. Sometimes it amazes him that Thomas can sleep through anything, even in the maze.  
Yet he was worried because he felt how warm his skin was getting. Tommy got sick easily. Out of them, all the boys, Tommy was the one that gets sick easiest. His skin was warm and clammy to the touch. He whimpered in his sleep, worried about upcoming night terror that they had all seen that Tommy suffered with. Sometimes it was so bad that Newt has to hold him tightly. Sometimes he wets the bed, but no one ever says anything. Wicked did something to Tommy and Newt hated them for it.

Derek remembered Stiles’ bright smile; his laugh. How could a group of witches cast such a spell? Three years? Three fucking years of no Stiles. If it wasn’t for Danny and Jackson coming back, Stiles would never have been heard off, talked about, nothing. Derek hated himself for that.

John missed his son so much. He’d let his dead wife down, he didn’t keep his promise to her and now Stiles is gone.

Danny has been working on finding out the truth about Stiles when he’d gotten an email that he opened from a man named Haynes.

‘If you’re looking for Stiles don’t. He was gone. He is alive but he’s not the same as you remember. He joined a program call Wicked. Him and a group of teens all signed up but, what they didn't know, was how evil Wicked is. How good it was. Wicked is good. Stiles is alive. A few months ago, Stiles and a group of kids from group B took off. We are looking for them. I am emailing you to tell you stop looking for him. Stiles is gone but he is alive but Wicked is everywhere. Wicked is good. Dr Haynes.’

Danny re-read the message.

“What the hell?” Whispered Jackson.

‘That’s fucked up.” He thought as he messaged it to John and Derek.

Derek read the odd message.

‘What the hell is Wicked?’ He thought.

‘Really, what does this even mean?’ Thought John, looking at the message with Chris and Peter, both of whom are his boyfriends. 

“Who is Wicked?” Asked John, looking at his boyfriends. 

“I can make a few calls and see what happens? Maybe someone will know who wicked is.” Chris answered.

‘Danny, can you find out anything about the message holder?’ Texted John. 

Danny: Sure, it’ll take me a while. We’re making phone calls, we might be able to find out more, but it will take a while. 

 

It took Danny and Lydia a month to find anything on Wicked, where the missing kids are hiding and the fact that the kids were still missing and that they were lost inside the mind of wicked, yet somehow Derek had found Stiles or Thomas as he was being called. Just maybe they can put together what was lost.


End file.
